Shinko Majutsu
by Katreal
Summary: After rescuing Sirius from the shadows Dark Magician is trapped in England.His powers diminished and his form altered into that of a teenager,he decides to try to learn new magic,trying to find a route home. On hold due to lack on inspiration and time.
1. Prologue

**Title: **Shinko Majutsu: Real Black Magic

Author: Katreal

Genre: Yu-gi-oh! And Harry Potter Crossover

Pairings: None

Timeline: Post OotP; Post Pharaoh's Memory RPG

Spoilers: Order of the Phoenix and the Ancient Egyptian Arc

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...'cept maybe the plot...But I'm not sure

**Prologue**

* * *

An old run-down house, on the outskirts of London, seemed to be abandoned at first glance. But if one ever ventured inside on this summer night they would find evidence on the contrary. Past the entrance hall and up the old stairs, first room on the right, laying on an old bed, covered by a tattered blanket, was a boy.

The boy, no older then 16, was dressed in a purple robe. Matching hat, boots, and armor lay on the floor beside the bed. Shoulder length brown hair framed the tanned face. The boy stirred, his eyes fluttering before opening reluctantly.

Misty grey eyes cracked open, and the boy pushed himself into a sitting position. The mattress beneath him creaked and he shook his head, trying to figure out where he was. The boy's roving gaze landed on the figure of a gaunt black-haired man. Said man was slumped in a nearby chair, seeming to have fallen asleep. The eyes blinked once in confusion before the memories came back.

**-Flashback-**

_The swirling black and purple mists dominated the dark landscape of the shadow realm, through the mists stumbled the figure of a man. He fell to the 'ground' seemingly stunned. _

_A pair of misty grey eyes looked upon the man with concern. The owner of said eyes kneeled down next to the stunned figure, brown hair falling over his face as he wondered how a human had made it into the Shadow Realm, without a Sennen Item no less._

_The grey eyed man, known to the inhabitants of this Realm as the Dark Magician, set his green staff on the shadowy ground. He gently picked up the fallen man in his arms, determined to save the mortal from the shadows, which promised a fate worse then death. _

_Dark Magician, or Dark as some called him, muttered a spell, one that would show any hidden portals to the 'Real' world. For a portal was the only way a mortal could reach the shadow realm, without the use of a Sennen Item, and keep body and soul connected._

_Dark located a portal not far from where the man had fallen. The mage studied the flux of renegade shadow magic; it would dissipate in less then a few minutes, sealing the Shadow Realm off from wherever it was connected to._

_Dark glanced at the unconscious man in his arms and made up his mind, he heads straight for the vortex of energy and steps through. _

_The mage emerges from the shadow realm through a dark veil of cloth and found himself in a strange room. There were signs of a struggle, many things were knocked over and the place was a mess. Dark gently sets the man down on the floor of the room and turns to head back into the shadow realm. _

_The mage sighs half-heartedly, he didn't want to return to that grey place, but it was necessary. It was the only place where he could stay without having to seal his magic. For the mortal world could only handle so much dark magic. _

_He turns and walks back toward the veil, noting that the shadow magic caused it to flutter even when no wind was present. He noticed that the ripples in the cloth were becoming smaller, meaning that the portal was closing. The moment Dark passes the veil of black cloth he stumbles and blacks out._

**-End Flashback-**

The boy shook his head, trying to clear it of the images that kept flashing through his mind.

"Are you alright?"

The boy turns his grey eyes on the gaunt man and nods silently. The man blinks a few times, his haunted eyes blurred with exhaustion, he seemed to have just woken up, "I'm glad. It's the least I could do after you got me out of that dark place."

"The Shadow Realm...is not a place for mortals..."Replied the boy softly, "I could not leave you there, it is a fate worse then death."

The man fell silent, feeling slightly awkward after the boy's softly spoken statement. He shivered as he remembered the oppressive darkness of that world, he wondered what a sixteen year old had been doing in there.

The boy sensed the man's unease. A small smile lit his tanned face, "Still...I should thank you as well. You helped me after the portal closed. Now...I don't know what to do..."

"You want to go back there?" The man asked incredulously.

The boy closes his eyes, "I must. It is...the only place...I can truly be me."

"I still don't see why..."

The boy sighs, "You just don't understand. I don't belong in the 'real' world anymore. I am of the shadows. Returning to this world drains my energy. Forcing me into this younger form."

The man blinks, "You mean you aren't a human teenager? Who are you then?"

"I once was human...but I gave up my life in order to serve my Pharaoh...I am a Shadow Monster, the servant of the Pharaoh. The Dark Magician."

The man scowls, "You work for Voldemort?"

Dark's eyes narrow, "I serve none but the Pharaoh Atemu and his light Yugi."

The man's scowl vanishes but he still remains suspicious, "What shall you do until you return to _that_ place?"

Dark sighs and lies back on the bed, "I don't know. I left my Staff in the Shadow Realm. Without it I cannot open a portal. Thus I am stuck here until I find an alternate route."

The man was silent for a moment before asking, "You say you lose your 'Shadow Magic' in this world correct?"

Dark nods. The man continues, "Then why not try learning another type? There is a very good magic school located here in England. I should know. I went to it when I was younger, and my godson is going to it now."

The transformed mage blinks, "You mean there is another type of magic besides that of the shadows? Maybe you are right. Maybe this new magic can help me home."

The man smiles, "Then do we have an agreement? I'll find a way to get you into that school...and you stay with me until it starts?"

At the boy's confused expression the man elaborates, "I've been very lonely lately...being an escaped renegade, even though I was an innocent one, means that I can't spend much time around anyone."

"What about your godson?"

"Well...he probably thinks I'm dead...I cannot contact him because I don't want to involve him...It was my fault he was almost killed..."

Dark smiles, "Alright...I'll stay but only on two conditions."

"What are they?"

"One, you teach me about this place."

"Alright...what is the other?"

Dark's grey eyes twinkle, "You tell me your name."

The man laughs, "That's easy enough. It's Sirius. Sirius Black."

* * *

A/N: n.n; I know I shouldn't be starting another story....but I at least wanted to put this idea down. I won't update this story unless I get reviews asking me too... or I finish one of my other three...or I get writers block on my other three...whichever comes first. 

Also none of the other Yugioh characters are going to Hogwarts...except maybe Ryou. Though Yugi and the rest will show up eventually. This fic is mostly Mahaado(Dark Magician)-centered.

Also, there are no pairings because I can't think of any. I might listen to any suggestions..but I won't do any big romance. I'm just not good at it...Well anyways...review if you want me to continue.


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: **Shinko Majutsu: Real Black Magic

Author: Katreal

Genre: Yu-gi-oh! And Harry Potter Crossover

Pairings: None

Timeline: Post OotP; Post Pharaoh's Memory RPG

Spoilers: Order of the Phoenix and the Ancient Egyptian Arc

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...'cept maybe the plot...But I'm not sure

**Chapter 1**

The end of July was drawing near; a certain purple robed mage was getting restless. Sirius had told him that the school term began on September the First. It was drawing ever closer, and still Dark had not heard anything from the headmaster of the school. Sirius had assured him that the Ministry would locate his magical signature.

Dark sighed and looked out the dusty window, it was not that he did not like the escaped fugitive; in fact the mage had grown fond of Sirius during the last two months. But, as weird as it may sound, Dark missed being summoned to duels. It was the only thing that he had enjoyed during the 5000 years his death.

Dark shook his head, deciding not to bring up those memories again. He was lost in thought when a sharp tap on the window caught his attention. The mage was startled to find a tawny owl perched on the windowsill, its feathers ruffled as if with annoyance. The look that the owl shot at the mage clearly said, "What took you so long!?"

Dark chuckled as he remembered what Sirius had told him about the Wizard Postal System. Sure enough the mage found a letter firmly clutched in the owl's talon. After relieving the bird of its burden the tawny owl took off in a huff.

The Dark Magician looked at the parchment envelope in his hands, at first he thought it was for Sirius, but then he noticed the address, written in green ink. It read:

Mr. Mahaado Black.

The First Room to the Right

Old Run-Down House

The Outskirts, London.

Dark blinked, how would they know his name used to be Mahaado? He understood where the 'Black' came from. After all, his 'guardian' was Sirius Black. The mage shrugged and tore the envelope open, glancing at the letter inside:

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock, _

_Supreme Mugwamp, International; Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Black,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your magical signature has recently come to our attention and we apologize that we have not invited you sooner. We shall be placing you in the 6th year due to your age and strength of your magical signature. We have utmost confidence in your ability to catch up to the rest of your peers. Please find the enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. Your train ticket is enclosed._

_Yours Sincerely,_

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress._

Dark smiles wryly and glances at the other contents of the envelope. A second piece of parchment and a train ticket rested inside. The mage sighs and settles down to wait, Sirius wouldn't be back until much later.

A large black dog padded its way toward the run-down house. The sky was darkening as dusk fell. In the dog's mouth was a peculiar newspaper. It reached the front door and lifted one paw to scratch on the wood, waiting for a reply from the inside.

Sure enough, moments later the door opened and the dog walked in. It dropped the paper on the floor. As soon as the door closed the dog's eyes closed. Moments later a black-haired Sirius Black stood in the room. He leaned down and grabbed the paper.

Dark chuckled; he remembered how surprised he was when the fugitive first transformed. But then he remembered the letter that arrived earlier. He coughed, "Um...Sirius?"

Sirius looked over at the young mage, "What is it Dark?"

The mage silently hands the letter to the 'older' man. Sirius smiles slightly, "I see you've gotten the letter. Mahaado eh? That's your real name?"

Dark nods, "Yes...Mahaado was my name back in Egypt. I wonder how they knew it."

Sirius shrugs and hands the letter back to Dark, "I wouldn't know. I still believe that Dumbledore knows everything. It's kinda funny how he gave you my surname. What is yours?"

Dark shrugs, "I don't remember. I haven't used it in some 5000 years. Anyways...where am I supposed to find all this stuff?"

The mage extracts a list of books and supplies, "I don't know where I could find a wand, or cauldron or anything else on here."

Sirius chuckles, "Diagon Alley. I'll take you tomorrow."

The mage's eyebrow rose, "Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean you _are_ a fugitive"

The fugitive grins, "You forgot that I'm an animagus."

* * *

Meanwhile, halfway around the world Yugi lay down on his bed, completely _bored _out of his mind. Yami, the spirit of Yugi's Millennium Puzzle was complaining loudly in Yugi's mind,

Aibou!! We haven't Played Duel Monsters in _months!_

Yugi sighed and rubs his temples, /What do you expect? Ryou went home to England for some school. Kaiba is in America working on his theme park. Tea and Tristan don't play very often. Joey was off somewhere with Mai, and who knows where Malik is? /

Yami sighs mentally, Can I duel you then?

/No! We have the same decks! /

Yami appears in his spirit form and shrugs, So!? It's better then doing nothing.

/The answer is still no! /

Aww...Yami pouted mentally and appeared next to Yugi in a semi-transparent form.

Yugi rolled his eyes and started to look through his deck, the first time he had even touched his deck in months. He shifted through the cards, his amethyst eyes widening as he reaches a certain card, "Y-Yami?"

Yami glances at the younger, "Yes Aibou?"

"Look..." Yugi passes a card to Yami.

The spirit's expression turns to one of shock. The card he held in his hand was none other then the Dark Magician...but the picture was _blank._

* * *

The next day the Dark Magician stood in front of a pub called the 'Leaky Cauldron' somewhere in London. Next to him sat a large black dog, seemingly bored out of his mind. He growls softly and grabs the mage's pant leg in his mouth and tugs.

Dark glances down, "Are you sure this is the place Sirius?"

Sirius glares and nods curtly. Dark took the hint, "Sorry _Kurai_ 1"

Sirius snorts softly and pads into the pub, Dark following close behind. The mage glances around the pub, noting the odd people sitting at the many tables. A man behind the counter, obviously the barkeeper, spotted the duo and came over, "Need to get into the Alley?"

Dark glances at Sirius. The dog nods slightly, trying to make the movement look inconspicuous. The mage then replies to the Barkeeper, "Yes..."

The barkeep nods and motions for Dark to follow him, the mage obliges. The barkeep led the way out to the back of the pub, and tapped the bricks on the wall with a long thin twig. After a certain brick was pressed an archway appeared. Dark was not too impressed by it, but he tried to feign surprise. Obviously the barkeep was convinced, "Well, M'names Tom. IF you need any help don't hesitate to ask."

Dark nods and watches as Tom disappears back into the pub. The mage and the dog step into the alley. The archway closes behind them, forming a brick wall once again. Dark nervously glances at the list of school supplies in his hand, "Hmm....robes first?"

Sirius barks softly and leads the way to a shop, 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions'. The mage follows the large dog. A witch stopped him at the entrance, "I'm sorry, but pets aren't allowed in here."

Dark nods, "Alright. Kurai? Will you please wait out here?"

In response Sirius sat down in front of the shop, staring boredly out at the crowd.

"You have a very well behaved dog." Remarked the witch as she led Dark into the shop.

"Hogwart's dear?" She asked as soon as they entered the shop. Dark merely nods, "Yes. I'm a new student."

"A first year? You look too old to be one." Remarked the witch as she began to take measurements.

The mage shook his head, "No. Sixth. Er...home schooled."

"Ah." The witch nodded understandingly.

The fitting process took another hour or so. Dark ended up leaving the shop with a two pairs of plain black robes, and a deep violet robe (for formal occasions).

He came out to find someone (guess who) standing in front of Sirius. A boy with messy black hair was staring at the dog in shock. He softly muttered, "Snuffles?"

Dark raised his eyebrow at this, "Kurai?"

Sirius got up and padded over to the mage. The black haired boy glanced at Dark in confusion, "He's yours?"

"Yes...why?"

The boy sighed, "I just thought...he looked familiar."

After that little encounter things went uneventful, until it became time to buy a wand. The Dark Magician stood in front of Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.

The mage stepped inside the dusty shop, followed once again by Sirius. The animagus yawned and settled down near the door and lay his head on his paws. A low chuckle came from beside Dark, "I see your friend thinks this shall take a while."

Dark turns around to face an old man with misty blue eyes, "Another one for Hogwarts?"

The mage stayed silent but nodded. The man clapped, "Splendid! I am Mr. Ollivander. As soon as I get your measurements I shall find a wand for you. Which is your wand arm?"

Dark held out his right hand. Mr. Ollivander produced a tape measure and began to measure the mage's arm. Soon Dark noticed that Mr. Ollivander had left and the tape measure was still measuring. He ignored it. Soon enough the words, "That's enough" Echoed through the room, causing the tape measure to crumple in a heap.

Mr. Ollivander came back with a black box. He opened it up and offered it to the mage, "Oak, Sixteen Inches, dragon heartstring. Go ahead, give it a wave."

The Dark Magician did as he was told, only to get it snatched out of his hands. Moments later Mr. Ollivander returned with yet another, "Maple, twelve inches, Phoenix Feather..."

This process continued on for quite a while, until finally Mr. Ollivander returned with one other wand, "Curious...Sakura wood, fourteen inches, and unicorn hair."

Dark took the wand, thinking this would be another failure. But this wand, instead of doing nothing like the others, produced a purplish black mist. Dark recognized it from the shadow realm.

Mr. Ollivander smiles, "I thought so. Though that wand is curious."

"Why?"

"The Unicorn's hair...it came from a pure black stallion that I ran across a long time ago. A big pain to get I assure you."

"Oh..."

The mage took his wand and silently paid Mr. Ollivander before leaving, drawing the day's shopping trip to an end.

A/N: Well...I got two reviews in one day so I decided to post another chapter n.n Sorry if it stunk, it's my first time writing Diagon Alley scenes. Now....Review responses n.n

**Snowfire the Kitsune: **I'm glad you like. And do try to tone down the Mischief..I dun wanna get in trouble n.n;

**RBMIfan: **Also glad you like. And I'm glad you don't mind the no romance stuffs. And I understand about Dark being a fav duel monster n.n He's been my favorite forever. Followed by the Diamond Dragon (Can't remember how it's spelled...and I don't have the card at the moment -.-;)

Anyways...if you want another chapter...remember to review!


	3. Chapter 2

**Title: **Shinko Majutsu: Real Black Magic

Author: Katreal

Genre: Yu-gi-oh! And Harry Potter Crossover

Pairings: None

Timeline: Post OotP; Post Pharaoh's Memory RPG

Spoilers: Order of the Phoenix and the Ancient Egyptian Arc

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...'cept maybe the plot...But I'm not sure

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"...Wake up Dark..."

The brown-haired mage groaned, squeezing his eyes shut and tried to ignore Sirius' voice, "Dun wanna..."

A low chuckle, "Really? Then you wouldn't mind missing the train?"

At that statement grey eyes snapped open and Dark sat straight up. He glared at the fugitive, who currently was laughing. Sirius finally stopped a moment later, "You know...you aren't quite as...uptight as you were when you saved me."

Dark growls and throws a pillow at the black-haired man, "What do you expect after spending about 3 months with a trouble maker like you!?"

This last comment sent Sirius into another fit of laughter. Dark scowls slightly and pushes the renegade out of the room and shut the door. The mage sighs and smiles slightly, as much as he hated to admit it; he enjoyed Sirius' childish actions. '_Ah well...at least he wasn't kidding about the fact that today is September 1st.'_

As soon as Dark finished that train of thought he glanced at his two sets of day clothes. He had his purple robes...and he had a purple tee-shirt and a baggy jeans. Sirius had 'found' the latter two articles of clothing not too long after the mage had woken up, thus giving him clothes that he could wear in the muggle, or nonmagical world.

The mage decided to wear the shirt and jeans. After all, King's Cross was packed with muggles was it not? By the time Sirius' laughter had faded, Dark was already changed and currently folding his robes into his trunk. A knock on the door sounded, "Can I come in?"

The mage chuckles, "Only if you don't dissolve into giggles again."

"Hey! I don't giggle!" Came the indignant reply as Sirius walked in. He sat down in a nearby chair, "You almost ready?"

Dark nods and grabs his wand, putting it in the pocket of his jeans. Sirius feigned a look of pride and pretended to sniffle, "My little boy is going off to wizard school..."

The mage sent the renegade a glare that would make even Seto Kaiba proud, thus silencing the fake sobs from the 'older'. "Soo...how are we going to get to 'King's Cross'?" He asked coldly.

Sirius pouts slightly at the glare, "Aw come on....you're no fun....Anyway...How do you think we'll get there?"

"We walk?"

Sirius grins at the dismayed expression on Dark's face, "Yep."

* * *

At the same time, miles away from the old abandoned house, another boy was getting a rude awakening. Short black sleep-tousled (1) hair, a skinny frame, a lightning shaped scar...Yep this was the Wizarding World's most famous teenager, Harry Potter.

Said teenager was currently being shaken by another boy, a tall, freckled, red-head. Yep, it was none other then Harry Potter's best friend, Ron Weasley, "C'mon Harry! I know it's bloody early but don't you think this is over doing it? I mean we're going back to Hogwarts!"

Harry groaned and rolled over, he wanted to go back to sleep. Go back to the dream where his Godfather was laughing. The boy could not remember why Sirius was laughing, but it was a welcome change from the nightmares he had received after his godfather's death.

An irritated sigh escaped from the red-haired boy, "Geez Harry! If you don't hurry up I'll get Hermione in here!"

Harry's emerald green eyes snap open at Ron's threat, "You wouldn't!"

No matter how much he wanted to see Sirius again; _nothing_ was worse then being on the receiving end of the Gryffindor Perfect's temper. Ever since the incident last summer she had grown less patient and more moody.

In fact they all had changed. Ron became more serious, and even a little bit smarter due to the whole 'brain' incident. Harry had withdrawn into himself for the longest time, constantly haunted by nightmares. He blamed himself for Sirius's death and that thought haunted him. It was only when he had been taken to the Weasley's house did he begin to open up. Ginny...well...who knows what happened to Ginny. She had always been good at hiding her feelings. Harry wasn't sure what had happened to Neville and Luna either.

Soon enough Harry's musings were interrupted when Ron's mother, Molly Weasley yelled up the stairs, "Ron! Harry! Hurry or we'll miss the train!"

Harry shouted a quick, "Coming" and hurriedly got dressed. His trunk and Hedwig's cage were already downstairs so all the young wizard had to grab was his glasses and wand.

After gathering the aforementioned items Harry and Ron headed downstairs to meet the third member of their trio, Hermione Granger. The bushy brown haired Gryffindor perfect was waiting at the bottom of the stairs; waiting rather impatiently I might add.

She glares at the two boys, "Finally. I thought the Ghoul had eaten you."

Harry and Ron smiled at each other; they knew that Hermione wasn't really mad at them. They both understood what had happened to make her this way. Heck, they had both _experienced_ it.

Shortly afterwards Mrs. Weasley bustled in the hall, "Morning boys" She noticed Ginny walk in and stand by Hermione, "and girls."

A soft chorus of tired, 'Morning's sounded from the teenagers. Mrs. Weasley chuckled softly, "Well, hop to it. You four got up late. Your stuff is already in the car. Arthur will drop you off at the station on the way to work."

The four slightly sleepy teens trudged out the door and to the rented Ministry Car parked outside.

* * *

Draco Malfoy growled softly. It was the first day of school, meaning that it would be the first day to see _him_ again. _He_ was the one that ruined the young Slytherin's life. _He was _the one who always outdid him, the one who humiliated him. _He_ was the one who sent Draco's father to Azkaban. _He _was Harry Potter.

Draco loathed the boy who held that name. The _goody-goody_ Gryffindor, _Perfect Potter. _Sure, Draco had never actually liked Harry before, but their relationship had never gone beyond rivals. But now...Draco hated Harry with a passion. The young Slytherin had never actually wanted to follow Voldemort. But due to his father's capture the initiation had started early.

The pale haired boy sat in an empty compartment on the Hogwarts Express; he had dismissed Crabbe and Goyle a while ago. Both felt that it was an honor to become a Death Eater so young, it made Draco sick.

The pale boy clutches his forearm, once more feeling the pain that had accompanied the marking. He mentally cursed Harry for forcing this on him. A faint stab of pain slices through his arm, originating from the cursed green and black skull. Draco bit back a soft cry of pain; the Death Eaters had told him that the mark would hurt for a few months, the way of reminding the new recruit where his loyalties lie.

Draco was too wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't notice the door to the compartment opening, nor the boy who stood there, a slight look of concern in his chocolate brown eyes, "Are you alright?"

The Slytherin perfect's head whipped around to face the owner of the voice. He feared that it would be Potter, and the last thing he wanted was to be thought weak by that...that..._mudblood._

Draco startles himself, falling back into his thoughts by that name. He had never before considered Potter a mudblood. He never could bring himself to call the black haired boy that name. Sure, he had called _his_ bushy haired, know-it-all girlfriend it a couple times...but never the-boy-who-lived. _His _parents were both magical. But now that he thought about it, Draco realized that Potter's mother was muggle-born, thus tainting the line with tainted blood...Draco shook his head and turned his attention back to the newcomer.

He glares at the boy half-heartedly, trying to make his voice cold and intimidating though only succeeding in suppressing the pain in it, "Who are _you_? Why do you want to know?

The boy runs his pale fingers through his long snow white hair, "I...um...I'm...R-Ryou Ryou Bakura. You looked....hurt...I...I was wondering if you were alright"

Draco winces as another stab of pain is felt, "I am...perfectly...fine..."

Ryou's eyes widen at the venom lacing the Slytherin's voice, "O-oh...Alright...then...um...may I share this compartment...with you?"

"Do whatever you want." Draco snapped, turning his attention out the window.

Ryou remained silent and took a seat across from Draco, a fleeting look of concern marring his features.

* * *

Dark blinked as he passed straight through the barrier between platform's 9 and 10. Apparently Sirius was right...speaking of Sirius, "Kurai..."

He looked around for the dog; he spotted the large dog walk though the barrier. He stops next to the mage. Dark smiles, "I'll miss you...be sure to write okay?"

Sirius gives Dark a doggy smile and barks softly. The mage smiles and scratches the dog behind the ears, "Alright then. I'll write to you once I get sorted."

With a last parting scratch behind the ears Dark took his trunk and boarded the train. He searched a while for an empty compartment. There was one, near the back. No one else sat inside. Dark stowed his trunk and sat down to wait.

* * *

Harry checked his watch, 5 minutes until the train leaves. He hurried through King's Cross Station, ignoring the calls from Ron, Hermione, and Ginny to wait up. Harry took the barrier in a run, dashing toward the train. The sooner he could get to the train, the soon he could get to Hogwarts.

As he ran a black shape darted out in front of him. He skidded to a stop just as the black thing bounded away into the crowd. Harry blinked, adjusting his glasses. He could have _sworn_ that he saw Sirius.

Shaking his head the boy-who-lived put it down to wishful thinking and boarded the train. Unfortunately, by this time, all the compartments were full. He finally found one at the end of the train with only one person in it. He knocks softly on the door. A soft voice drifts from inside, "Yes?"

Harry blinks, the voice seemed kinda familiar, "Um...can me and my friends share your compartment? There aren't any others."

"Sure."

Harry put his hand on the door and opened it. He was met with a familiar pair of misty grey eyes. The black-haired boy blinks, "It's you. I saw you in Diagon Alley...with the dog..."

Misty grey eyes twinkle in a tanned face, framed by strands of brown hair, "Yes. You thought he was 'Snuffles.'"

Harry blushed, "Yeah...he just looks....so...much like my old dog...But...he....died...."

The boy frowns, "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to remind you of anything painful. Please sit down Mr.....err..."

"Potter..." Harry whispered waiting for the usual reaction, the gawking at his scar, "Harry Potter."

A ghost of a smile crosses the brown-haired boy's face, "Ah. I am...Mahaado...Black."

Harry's eyes widen, "You are related to Sirius Black!?"

'Mahaado' blinks, "Not really...he was...my guardian"

Harry smiles sadly, "Ah...He was my Godfather..."

Harry felt hurt inside, Sirius had never taken Harry in, and judging by the boy in front of him, Sirius had taken someone else in first. Not that it mattered...Sirius...was....dead....

'Mahaado' noticed the unshed tears in Harry's eyes "Are you alright?"

The black haired boy feels a tear leak out of his eye, "No Mahaado...I'm not alright...I miss him..."

'Mahaado' smiles slightly and gives Harry an understanding look, "It's alright...I'm sure he wouldn't like it if you cried..."

The black-haired boy wiped the tear away, "I guess you are right..."

The grey eyed teen sighs, "Oh and Harry..."

"Yes?"

"Please don't call me Mahaado..."

Harry was confused, "Why not?"

'Mahaado' looked uncomfortable, "Well...It doesn't seem like it belongs anymore."

"Then what shall I call you?"

The brown-haired teen whispers, "Dark..."

"Why...that...?"

'Mahaado' whispers, "That's what Sirius called me..."

* * *

(1)– Is that even a word?

(2) – He's trying to come up with an excuse. He doesn't feel comfortable with people calling him Mahaado so he's pretending to be sad by Sirius' supposed death and trying to pretend he's still around by having others call him by his real 'name'

A/N: Bleh...I know this chapter is mushy...but I wanted to give insight on some characters thoughts....

Review Responses:

**Snowfire the Kitsune: **In that case I don't mind the mischief n.n

**Kurapy: **Yugi won't be going to Hogwarts as a student...but he will appear in Europe later n.n And Ryou is the tomb _robber. _Tomb Keeper is Malik n.n

**shadows of chaos61: **No they're not n.n

**Shana: **Why thank you ...I hope you like this one too.

**RBMIfan: **Yep. I had meant to make a note at the end of last chapter but I kinda forgot n.n; and I agree about the sorting. That should be in the next chapter. And yes Ryou is going to Hogwarts too: p

Well...anyways...I just want to let you all know I won't update this again for a few days...I desperately need to post a new chapter for Broken Heart...It's the only fic I haven't updated lately.

Anyways, read and review n.n ja ne.


	4. Chapter 3

**Title: **Shinko Majutsu: Real Black Magic

Author: Katreal

Genre: Yu-gi-oh! And Harry Potter Crossover

Pairings: None

Timeline: Post OotP; Post Pharaoh's Memory RPG

Spoilers: Order of the Phoenix and the Ancient Egyptian Arc

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...'cept maybe the plot...But I'm not sure

* * *

Last Time: "Please don't call me Mahaado..."

Harry was confused, "Why not?"

'Mahaado' looked uncomfortable, "Well...It doesn't seem like it belongs anymore."

"Then what shall I call you?"

The brown-haired teen whispers, "Dark..."

"Why...that...?"

'Mahaado' whispers, "That's what Sirius called me..."

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Harry did not say anything in reply; he gazed at the brown-haired boy thoughtfully. The moment the other boy had asked to be called 'Dark' Harry's suspicions was alerted. He considered anything Dark to be evil so he wondered why 'Mahaado' had asked to be called thus. Maybe he was a death eater?

Harry shook his head; that would have been too obvious. Maybe it was just a nickname? After all, even Harry had to admit that 'Mahaado' didn't fit with the brown-haired mage. He looked into the teen's misty grey eyes.

Some say that the eyes are the window to a soul, that you can tell what a person is feeling by looking into their eyes. This, to an extent is true. But how can one's eyes reflect all shades of emotions? Sure simple ones can be seen and interpreted, happiness, sadness, and fear.

But how can one mortal assume to correctly interpret the more complex feelings? How can they figure out the intentions behind them? What about the circumstances that surround them? The answer is…they can't.

One can look into a person's eyes and see fear. How do you know what type of fear it is? It could be fear for themselves, fear for others, fear of their surroundings, fear of themselves, fear of others, or even fear of uselessness. How could one assume to correctly guess these variations of one simple emotion?

They can't. Those who usually try end up wrong. Of course there are exceptions.

Harry couldn't even begin to describe what he saw in the other teen's eyes. Later, after he reflects on it Harry tries to describe it to Hermione, "I…I am not sure what I saw. There were so many different things at once. But one thing I know, his eyes were _old_. The looks in them were the ones I saw whenever Dumbledore watched his students…except even Dumbledore's gaze looked young in comparison."

But that is neither here nor there. Now, in this present time in the last compartment on the Hogwarts Express, the boy-who-lived's suspicions were mollified. He smiled slightly at the brown-haired teen, now dubbed Dark.

Dark returns the slight smile and looks around, "Um…I thought you said you had friends?"

Harry's eyes widen, "Oh no! I forgot about them! They had to go to the Perfects Carriage for the annual meeting, but once it's over they'll look for me. Hermione's gonna be upset!"

The dark-haired teen visibly paled at the thought of an angry Hermione…speaking of Hermione…

"Right you are Harry…"

Harry gulped and looked hesitantly toward the compartment door. Sure enough the bushy-haired Gryffindor Perfect stood in the doorway, hands on her hips, glaring coldly at the boy-who-lived. Behind her hovered Ron. The red-haired Weasley was smiling guiltily at Harry, who was shooting his best friend a pleading look. Ron's expression clearly stated, 'Sorry mate, but you got yourself into this.'

Dark pitied Harry Potter in that moment. He would have pitied anyone caught under that girl's gaze; she was even worse then Kaiba! And being a Duel monster, one almost always used by Yugi or Yami during duels with the CEO, Dark had definitely seen his share of Seto Kaiba's Gaming Glares of Ultimate Demise. Dark decided to help out Sirius' Godson.

The brown-haired mage stands up and bows deeply to Hermione, "I apologize. It is my fault that your friend didn't meet you. He and I started talking."

Hermione blushed as she noticed the stranger in the compartment, she stammered, "I-It's alright."

Harry smirked slightly seeing Hermione in such an embarrassed state; in a sickeningly sweet voice he introduces the two Gryffindors to the brown-haired boy mage, "These are my two friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley."

Dark smiles slightly, "And I am Mahaado Black, but I prefer to be called Dark."

Hermione's eyes brows raise at the nickname _and _the surname. She glances questioningly at Harry. But the aforementioned boy just smiled and nods. Hermione apparently wasn't satisfied with Harry's response but…it could wait.

Dark was confused by everyone's reactions to his name. He knew that the evil wizard Voldemort was called the Dark Lord, but did everyone automatically associate 'Dark' with 'Evil'? They are two completely different things!

He sighs and shakes his head ruefully, making a mental note to remember not to ask others to call him by his name, it would draw unneeded attention to him, he would just have to get used to Mahaado again. He would have to anyways due to the teachers. Dark slide to the seat nearest the outside wall of the compartment to allow room for Hermione and Ron, "You don't have to stand…"

Ron sits next to Harry and Hermione takes the remaining seat on Mahaado's side of the compartment. Dark pulls out a text book and begins to read as the train slowly lurches forward and begins to move. Ron leans over to Harry and whispers, "Want to bet that he'll end up in Slytherin?"

Harry merely frowned at his friend in reply.

* * *

In another compartment things weren't going too well. The air was filled with an uneasy silence as the tension between the two pale boys increased. The white-haired one, Ryou wondered what was causing the other teen pain. After living with an abusive yami, who up until the last year or two had never shown any interest in your wellbeing, didn't like to see others in pain.

A frown mars Ryou's feminine-like features as he contemplates his yami. Bakura had been oddly quiet lately, ever since they arrived in London. When the Hikari had first questioned the spirit it resulted in a curt, "None of your business" and the spirit locking himself in his soul room.

Ryou knew he should be grateful to have some time away from his yami, except that Ryou had grown used to the spirit's presence. It was just…odd…to hear the echoing space where his other self's spirit usually dwelt. Ryou sighed and shook his head, causing his long white mane of hair to swish back and forth.

He looked up to find the blonde boy staring at him. Ryou still had yet to learn the boy's name; neither had talked since the first time hours before. The blonde one hadn't even acknowledged Ryou's presence. This was why the white-haired teen was surprised to find the cold eyes focused on him. He blinked his doe-like brown eyes slowly, wondering what the other boy was thinking of.

Draco's narrowed eyes were trained on the white-haired teen, as they had been for the last hour. Draco had gotten fed up with trying to ignore the other's presence and also ignoring the occasional twang of pain from the dark mark so he stared intently at the boy, Ryou was his name? He had waited for recognition for nearly an hour now, but the Ryou seemed so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't even notice.

Suddenly the glazed look vanished from Ryou's face and he looked at Draco, "Yes..?"

Draco unconsciously rubbed the mark on his arm, before snapping coldly, "What exactly are you doing here? You're a little old for a first-year."

The white-haired one looked away, "That's because I'm not. I'm a sixth. I received tutoring over the summer due to some latent magical ability."

Draco Malfoy's face hardened at this, "Then you are Muggle-born?"

Draco cringed slightly as he said the word; why had the accursed mark had chosen just then to hurt? He hoped Ryou hadn't seen it. Unfortunately for him, Ryou did.

The brown-eyed teen shrugged, "I suppose so…Um…I can't help but notice…but are you in pain?"

The blonde boy hissed, "No!"

Ryou looked skeptic, "Are you sure you don't want me to look at that arm?"

Draco clutched the sleeve of his robe which concealed the mark, "No! Mind your own business _mudblood_."

Ryou didn't understand the meaning of the word, but he guessed it was something insulting. This boy was lucky Bakura wasn't paying attention, else the blonde one would be dead soon. Ryou sighed before asking one last question, "May I at least know the name of my companion for this journey before neither of us talk to the other again?"

Draco rolled his eyes at the request, but obliges anyways "Draco Malfoy. Be sure to remember it."

Ryou nods and turns away, engrossing himself in a text book. Draco sneers, '_I'm sure he'll be in Gryffindor. Who else would be so adamant about helping someone else? '_

* * *

A/N: Okay….so I didn't get to the sorting in this chapter….-.-….I meant to! I just can't think of where to go right now.

**Review Responses:**

**Snowfire the Kitsune: **Glad you liked the chapter. And good luck on your tests n.n

**Kurapy: **Um….not yet…that's been delayed another chapter -.-; And I don think I'll have Ryou recognize Dark right away…I mean he has never actually seen Dark when not in his purple outfit. Besides, he doesn't know Dark is missing.

**InsanityRoseSparkles: **o.o Insanely awesome? Really? I don't think it's _that_ goodErm…anyways…Glad you like Dark's personality and I don't like Sirius dieing either T.T…That is the one thing I dislike about the fifth book…o.o you feel sorry for Malfoy? Neat! It worked n.n.

Erm…anyways…hope you like the chapter and please Read and Review n.n


	5. Chapter 4

**Title: **Shinko Majutsu: Real Black Magic

Author: Katreal

Genre: Yu-gi-oh! And Harry Potter Crossover

Pairings: None

Timeline: Post OotP; Post Pharaoh's Memory RPG

Spoilers: Order of the Phoenix and the Ancient Egyptian Arc

Disclaimer: I am just a 14 year old teenager…do you think I could afford either of them?

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The Hogwarts Express slowed to a stop at Hogsmeade Station. Students piled off the train, most heading for the horseless carriages that lined the cobblestone road outside the Station. The remaining students, the first-years looked around in confusion, not certain where to go.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione paused before stepping into a carriage, all three noticing that something was missing. Harry was the first to voice it, "Where's Hagrid?"

The trio scanned the crowd of first-years, most of the older students having already left, but none could find any trace of the half-giant. Hermione bit her lip, "Do you think he's hurt like he was last year?"

Ron shook his head, "I hope not."

Harry sighed, "After last year…anything is possible."

The boy-who-lived continued to look through the anxious crowd when he spotted someone taller then the average first-year, "Dark!"

The brown-haired teen looked up at the call and spotted Harry. He began to pick his way through the crowd, coming to a stop beside Harry he asked, "Do you know what we're supposed to do?"

Harry shook his head, "No, Hagrid is usually here to escort the first-years."

"The only time he wasn't was last year, he had been injured" Added Hermione.

Dark frowns, "Well I hope someone would hurry, some of the others are freaking out."

Indeed a few of the first-years were whispering to each other, their voices rising from slight fright and nervousness, "Did they forget about us?" "What now" "Where are the teachers!?" "Where is the school!?"

Suddenly a figure loomed out of the darkness and a gruff voice called, "Firs' years this way! Firs' years!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione visibly relaxed at the familiar voice, Ron calls out excitedly, "Hagrid!"

The half giant turned in their direction, "O' an' what are you three doin' here!? You should be up at the castle by now!"

Harry smiles sheepishly, "We were wondering where you were."

"Tha's none o' yer business. Now get er' goin' you don't want to get in any trouble already do ya?" Hagrid replied with a smile before turning back to the relieved first-year students, "Firs' Years this way!"

Ron chuckles, "Ya know…he's right."

Hermione and Ron head for the last remaining carriage, Harry remains behind for a moment, "Well Dark, You should go with Hagrid, We'll see you at the castle!"

The mage smiles and waves at the boy's retreating back as Harry rushes to catch up with his friends. With a sigh Dark follows the crowd of 11 year olds.

* * *

Ryou glances nervously at the large man who was leading the crowd of new students, summoning his courage he walks over to him, "Um…sir? I'm Ryou Bakura…I don't know where to go." 

Hagrid beams, "Well 'ello there. You mus' be one of the new students, yer' to tall to be a firs' year. The name's Hagrid. Jus' follow me, we need ter' get these firs' years to the castle."

Ryou nods once and trails behind, keeping an eye on Hagrid's lantern so he doesn't lag behind to far. Soon the mass of soon-to-be-students arrive at the edge of a large lake, on the opposite bank sat a tall majestic stone castle. Ryou couldn't help but acknowledge the feeling of awe that the image stirred.

--Hrmph…I've seen better--

The white haired Hikari jumped, -B-Bakura!-

A mental snort traveled across the bond, --Who did you think it was? The Easter Bunny?--

Ryou smiles to himself, -Sorry, you've just been quiet lately-

--I have my reasons…--

-Such as?-

Bakura growls, --None of- Um…Ryou, all the kids left.--

Ryou snaps out of his daze and notes that all of the students had indeed departed; they were currently clambering into wooden rowboats. The white-haired teen scampers to the only available boat and gently steps in. To his annoyance the only one left had three gossiping girls as passengers, but beggars can't be choosers.

As one the boats set off, gliding like shadows across the smooth lake. Ryou stared absently across the water when he spotted a dark splotch against the water. It was a silhouette of a tentacle rising above the water; the watcher in the lake was acknowledging Ryou and his yami, allowing both to pass despite the darkness radiating from the Ring's Spirit. The Hikari smiled and closed his eyes to enjoy the soft rocking motion of the boat.

* * *

Dark carefully rose to his feet once the wooden boats arrived at their destination; it was a cave in the cliff beneath the castle. Dark noticed a set of stairs leading from the back of the cave to a door, apparently the interior to the castle. The mage went with the crowd as they began to make their way up the stairs and through the door. 

After waiting while the students filed through the door Dark took his turn. He was mildly surprised to find himself in a large entrance hall, a woman in dark green robes stood in the center of the crowd of first-years, she was saying something about 'sorting' but Dark wasn't paying attention.

The mage was lost in his thoughts until he noticed that the woman stood in front of him. She had a stern expression, giving one the impression that she was one teacher not to cross, "I assume you are one of the late starters?"

Dark blinks his cold grey eyes and nods, "Yes, though I had thought I was the only one."

"No you are not, there is one other. Both of you shall be sorted after the first years, so please wait out here while they are sorted."

The mage nods distractedly. The Professor makes her way back over to the first years, "Now it is time for your sorting, follow me."

She leads the students through the door, leaving the Dark Magician and Ryou Bakura alone in the entrance hall.

* * *

Harry watched as the new first-years filed into the hall, following the imposing figure of Professor McGonagall. She spoke sharply to the new students and they arranged themselves in a line. The transfiguration professor then vanished into another room before returning, once again carrying the Sorting Hat on its stool. 

The hall hushed as the brim of the hat open wide,

"_Welcome to another year_

_Yet another one gone by._

_A summer with tidings full of fear_

_Draws closed as the school year is nigh._

_Where do you belong?_

_That is the purpose of this song._

_Is it in the Realm of Gryffindor?_

_Where courage is your shining star._

_Or is it in Slytherin that your fate lays?_

_Being cunning will show you who you really are._

_Maybe the sweet embrace of Hufflepuff will show you the way._

_Where kindness and loyalty will let you rise above the rest._

_Or in wise old Ravenclaw, where the smart ones go_

_Don't let other's words beat you down, just do what you do best._

_These questions are the ones I must decide,_

_So put me on, there is nothing you can hide._

_I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,_

_So step up, I'll tell you where you're at."_

The entire hall burst into the usual applause at the Sorting Hat's Annual Song. Harry frowns slightly; he had expected another warning like last years' because the Dark Lord was back. Shrugging Harry turns his attention to the line of new students; he could not see Dark so he just suspected that they would sort him after the first-years.

* * *

Meanwhile in the entrance hall Ryou was staring at the other late-starter. There was something vaguely familiar about the brown-haired teen, something that Ryou couldn't quite put his finger on.

He decided to ask the spirit, -Um…Bakura…-

--What Ryou?-- Came the irritated reply.

-Do you recognize him? I do…but I don't know where from.-

--No. Though He does look familiar…-- Bakura trailed off.

Ryou was about to ask his yami another question when he felt the spirit vanish back into his soul room. The white-haired boy sighs; he was really starting to get worried about Bakura, which was _not_ a good thing. The Spirit had been spending way too much time brooding in his soul room. Ryou was beginning to wonder what was going on.

* * *

Even though neither Ryou nor Bakura could recognize Dark, he sure recognized them. The mage was cursing silently; he did not want to risk confrontation with his master's foe in this realm. He decided to try and avoid the tomb robber as much as possible during the year.

* * *

After the last first-year had been sorted Professor Dumbledore stood. The entire hall fell silent. The elderly Headmaster beamed at the students, "Welcome Students to another year at Hogwarts! I know you are all hungry but you must wait a little longer. There are two student's left to be sorted, they are both late-starters and shall be joining the 6th years, I hope you all shall help them as much as possible and try to make them feel comfortable." 

At this announcement the students started to whisper, speculating on who these new students were and what they were like. Most were pretty sure that they had not seen anyone new on the train, well, besides the first years anyway. The only ones who knew otherwise were Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco; and even then they only knew one of the two.

The students watched with interest as Professor McGonagall walked in leading two boys. One was taller then normal with long brown hair. His skin was evenly tanned and contrasted sharply with his grey eyes.

The other followed the first shyly; his long mane of white hair spilled down far passed his shoulders. The long white locks overshadowed his chocolate brown eyes, the dark color contrasting sharply with his pale skin. All in all he looked very feminine; in fact a few students had mistaken him for a girl at first glance.

Professor McGonagall flips over the scroll that held the first years name, sure enough two more names where written on the back, "Bakura, Ryou"

The white haired one's eyes widen and he steps over to the hat, apparently someone had already instructed the two students on what to do when called. The boy timidly lowers the Sorting Hat onto his head.

Ryou was wondering what was going to happen when a soft voice entered his thoughts,

'_Hm…I can't seem to enter your mind.'_

Ryou mistakes the voice for Bakura, -Very Funny Bakura, you know well that you can easily get in my mind.-

--What are you talking about Hikari?-- Replied Bakura's annoyed voice, --I didn't say anything.--

Ryou's brow furrowed, -Then who…?-

'_Gah! There are two of you!'_

---What was that!?--- Both Ryou and Bakura responded at once.

'_Calm down! By all accounts I should be the one shocked not the other way around! I've never had to sort two people at once before…'_

-The Sorting Hat?- Ryou inquired softly.

'_None other' _Responded the hat dryly, '_Now how am I to sort you? As I said before, I cannot see inside your mind.'_

--Great, now my idiot hikari is talking to an oversized rag-- Muttered Bakura from his soul room.

-I heard that Bakura! Well anyways Mr. Hat you have to blame my yami for the mental barriers. He's overly paranoid that Malik will return and try and control him aga- -

--SHUT UP RYOU! DON'T GO TELLING MY SECRETS TO AN OVER-GROWN MOTHBALL!-- After this Bakura dissolved into a string of curses that was enough even to make Ryou blush, and Ryou had gotten used to excessive profanity over time, after all one couldn't spend five minutes around Yami and Bakura without having it dissolve into either a verbal or physical fight.

'_Ack! I know where this one should go!' _Then the hat spoke aloud, "SLYTHERIN!"

Ryou winced as his yami began to rant about how 'Stupid Hats and How they should be sent to the shadow realm'. He sheepishly removes the hat from his head and begins to make his way towards the Slytherin table, where one Draco Malfoy was gaping at him openly; Ryou couldn't help notice that his expression resembled that of a fish.

* * *

Professor McGonagall chose that moment to call the next and last name for the sorting, "Black, Mahaado." 

Astonished whispers raced through the hall, almost every student except muggle-borns knew that the Black family was all but wiped out, there were only two known members left alive, one was the wife of a Death Eater, and the other was a Death Eater. As Mahaado lowered the hat over his head Dumbledore stood up, "For the sake of Mr. Blacks' peace I shall explain. As you all know Sirius Black was cleared of all criminal charges during this summer, evidence was found that supported his claim of innocence. Unfortunately Sirius Black died in the effort against The Dark Lord before his innocence could be proven. Mahaado was Sirius' ward and had a powerful concealing spell on him; apparently after Sirius' death the spell was nullified so we found Mahaado's magical ability and offered him a chance to learn here, please do not ask him too many questions during his stay." With that Dumbledore sat back down and waited until the hat made its choice.

* * *

But, for now we shall back up a little. While the Headmaster gave his speech, Mahaado sat patiently, until he heard a soft voice, '_Another strange one? My, my, you seem to be similar to the darker one.'_

Mahaado blinked in surprise, '_Are you referring to Bakura?'_

'_Yes, do you know him?'_

'_Not really, but you are close in your assumption. We are quite similar.' _Replied Mahaado.

An irritated sigh, '_I know, I can't get into either of your minds.' _

Mahaado smiles slightly, '_Then let me show you.' _He lowered his mental defenses slightly, allowing the Hat access to some of his memories.

The Sorting Hat watched the memories with something akin to fascination, if such an emotion was even possible for a hat, '_So you aren't human? I've never heard of a Shadow Monster before.'_

A wry smile crosses the mage's normally passive features, '_I once was human...At the moment of my death I fused my baa and kaa together and was reborn as the Dark Magician.'_

'_Interesting, I would love to know more but I'm afraid time grows short. I hope we'll get a chance to talk sometime, it's enjoyable to converse with someone as old, or older then I am. Anyway. I think I shall be able to sort you, as long as you tell Dumbledore your reason for being here.'_

'_I shall, I was planning to anyway.' _Replied Mahaado.

'_Alright, then on with the sorting. I see that you are loyal to those you deem friends, not many would do what you have done to follow a friend. You condemned yourself to an eternity in that dark place. And even after you escaped it you are still trying to return in order to help your Pharaoh. No one could do these acts without a large amount of courage. The best place to put you is…' _"GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

The Dark Magician Girl stood uncomfortably before her master; ever since her teacher disappeared she had been nervous. At first she thought the Pharaoh had summoned him. But since Yami stood before her she guessed that wasn't the case. 

"You haven't found any trace of him?" The spirit of the Sennen puzzle asked.

The Dark Magician Girl, or Mana as she had been known as in Ancient Egypt, shook her head, "No master Yami, we have found nothing in the Shadow Realm hinting as to what happened to Mahaado."

"Nothing at all?" Yami pressed.

Mana shakes her head again, "Nothing, the only trace he ever _was_ there was his staff, we found it laying in the desolate landscape. There are no indicators as to what happened to him."

The Pharaoh sighs wearily, "Alright Mana…but…Tell me if you find anything."

"Yes Master Yami." Replied Mana as she bowed. The normally carefree girl was being serious in the loss of her mentor. Yami smiled wearily at the Dark Magician Girl before fading out of the shadow realm and returning to the puzzle.

* * *

A/N: Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope it wasn't a let down. I meant to get this out yesterday but my printer broke so I couldn't get the chapter to my Beta reader. But here it is, better late then never, ne? Anyways leave a review before you leave, I really enjoyed reading the reviews I got from last chapter, they were nice and informative n.n

Also I made up the Sorting Song myself....I'd like to know what you think of it.

**Responses:**

**Maruken: **Yep, I was planning on having Ryou and Draco become friends in time, or at least…tolerate each other's presence. And I agree whole-heartedly about the Sirius dieing thing…I didn't like that T.T …And you think my idea is original? Wow…I thought at least someone would have done it before, I'm never first at anything.

**blackrosebunny451: **I updated :D

**InsanityRoseSparkles: **0.o you like my story that much!? Yay! :D

o.o I can't believe that I have made so many people feel bad for Malfoy…First my Beta reader…then you…then two girls at school…then my friend…then even myself…I never used to care for Malfoy at all until I wrote that paragraph n.n;

**koriaena: **I'm glad you like it n.n and I believe I've already answered your first question.. **:pokes chapter:** XD Malfoy looks like a fish with his eyes wide and mouth open. And no Ryou don recognize Dark. As I said last chapter, neither he nor Bakura know that Dark is missing and they won't recognize him just through looks because 1) He looks younger, he is now 16 as opposed to the 20 ish he seemed before. 2) He's not wearing purple ; Maybe I'll have them recognize him when he wears his Purple Dress robes to the Yule Ball or something. Who knows?

**Sycopowerranger: **Hiya Sarah! And I don think you're a loser, no one really is a loser, we are all odd in our own little ways…Erm…anyways…I really didn't expect you to review for this but I'm really glad you did! Um….maybe I'll try to write a fic with Malik(Marik) in it…but I don't really know that much about his character…But I'll attempt it after I finish one or two of my current stories n.n


	6. Chapter 5

**Title: **Shinko Majutsu: Real Black Magic

**Author**: Katreal

**Genre**: Yu-gi-oh! And Harry Potter Crossover

**Pairings**: None

**Timeline**: Post OotP; Post Pharaoh's Memory RPG

**Spoilers**: Order of the Phoenix and the Ancient Egyptian Arc

**Disclaimer**: Dun own…

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Dark removed the Hat from his head and set it down on the stool. He noticed the silence in the hall but paid it no mind. The mage silently made his way to the Gryffindor table; he sat down in an empty seat.

Moments later Albus Dumbledore stood up again, "Now that all lose ends are tied up and put where they belong, I have some announcements to make. First of all I would like you to welcome back Professor Lupin to the Defense Against the Dark Arts Job."

A loud cheer rose from three of the four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. After last year's teacher everyone in the aforementioned houses was so glad to have a competent teacher again. The fact that Lupin was a werewolf did not faze them one bit.

Harry shot a glance at the Slytherin table and noticed that the majority of the Slytherin's were sulking. The only exceptions were the first-years and the late starter; they were confused at the animosity shown by their housemates to the teacher.

Professor Dumbledore waited for the applause to die down before speaking again, "Ahem, yes. To all First Years I would like to say that the Forbidden Forest is strictly forbidden. I believe a few of the older students need reminding of that fact as well." He shoots an amused glance at Harry, Ron, and Hermione before continuing, "Well I believe that is all the news for tonight so I have only a few words to say... Bibiddy, Bobiddy, Buu!"

A few of the first years blinked at the totally irrelevant words before their attention was captivated by the magically filled plates of food before them. Anything that one would ever want could be found on those plates. Chicken, Turkey, Goose, Pork, Beef, varying types of potatoes, fruits, vegetables….well you get the idea, ne?

Well anyways the feast passed by pretty fast, there was no shortage of food; as soon as a plate was emptied it was instantly refilled. Harry overheard Hermione telling a young first-year that the house elves were the ones that filled the plates. He sighed as she started to rant on and on about the unfair conditions that the house elves work under; and judging by the look on the first-year's face…SPEW gained another convert.

Meanwhile, at the Slytherin table Ryou was being interrogated about his family's magical history. By now most of the older students had stopped, leaving the torture up to the first and second years. The white-haired boy just sighed and stared at his plate; absently poking at a lone carrot.

Those trying to get an answer out of Ryou suddenly noticed that he showed no sign of knowing they were talking to him. One Second year girl even waved her hand in front of his face, but got no response; Ryou just kept staring at the carrot as if all of the answers to life's mysteries were held within the small orange vegetable.

In reality, this was not the case. Currently Ryou resided with his Soul Room, staring out the open door and into the Soul Corridor; Staring at the door to his Yami's soul room. The door was quite plain really, just a simple wooden door with the Eye of Horus carved into the wood. But Ryou knew that if one looked closely, you would be able to see the small dark stains that littered the dark brown wood; stains that looked suspiciously like dried blood.

Ryou sighed and allowed his chocolate brown eyes to roam around his own soul room. It was, in essence, a reflection of his own soul. Plain white walls splashed here and there with black, a small bed with white sheets and black pillows were the two most noticeable things.

When one looked a little bit longer they began to notice the other things in the room. Along one wall was a mini Table Top RPG. Set inside was an exact replica of ancient Egypt, an exact copy of the place that they had all seen in the Pharaoh's Memory. Set on the edges was the character that Ryou was most fond of playing as, the White Mage. But that figurine was not the only one residing there; beside it was a replica of the Thief King, _Ba-Kuh-Ra. _

Ryou didn't know why he kept that figurine, it was given to him by his darker half a long time ago; just after the Pharaoh's Memory had finished. Ryou himself had no recollection of the Memory. Apparently some evil entity named Zork had thrown him into the shadow realm and took over Bakura; of course, this was what Yugi told him later on.

Ryou gaze left the T.R.P.G and landed next on a small cabinet. This one was also filled with figurines, but they were just replicas of people he had known. Standing in a line in front of all the others were the four figurines that had once held his friends' souls during the beginning of Bakura's and Yami's rivalry. His gaze fell on one after another; Honda's Magic Gunman, Anzu's Mage, Jounouchi's Warrior, and Yugi's Beast Tamer (I think?). Behind Yugi stood one that had not been used in the game…Yami's…It was crafted by Ryou's memory and placed in his Soul Room.

Ryou once again began to slip into memory when he felt a shaking. He looked around quizzically before rising from his seated position on the bed. He walked into the Soul Corridor and returned to his body.

Ryou returned to awareness to find that the Great Hall was emptying. Apparently the shaking he had felt was someone trying to get his attention.

"Finally…I thought you had gone comatose or something."

Ryou looked up to see Malfoy standing over him. The white-haired teen mutters, "Sorry…I was thinking…"

Malfoy sneers slightly, "Well don't make a habit of it. I won't always stay behind to wait for you. Next time you'll be locked out of the Common Room."

Ryou merely nods and follows the Slytherin Prefect out of the Hall.

* * *

Yugi paced back and forth in his room, waiting for Yami to return from the Shadow Realm. As if on que the spirit slowly faded into existence next to his hikari. Yugi looked at Yami worriedly, "Do they have any news?"

The Pharaoh shook his head, "No. Nothing at All. Not even Mana knows where he is."

Yugi sighs, "He would have told Mana where he was going…right?"

Yami nods, "Yes…If he had any intention of leaving."

The hikari's amethyst eyes stare into Yami's ruby ones, "Could he not have had a choice? Maybe one of the other Sennen Item Holders summoned him?"

Yami shook his head again, "No. Mahaado is only under obligation to follow my summons. No others can, just like I can't summon the Blue-Eyes. They respond to Kaiba alone."

Yugi nods, "I understand…I'm just worried…If he's not in the shadow realm then where is he?"

The spirit said nothing and began to pace along with Yugi, "It is possible for him to get out of the Realm. There are rouge portals…"

"Really?"

"Yes. They are very rare as well as short-lived. It is very unlikely."

"But we've had the other monsters search the Realm for months now. We have to takeimprobabilities into account."

Yami closed his eyes wearily, "I know Aibou…I know."

* * *

A/N: Heh…sorry for taking so long…I kinda had to deal with…_:cough: S_ome emotional problems before I could write again. But they are all taken care of now n.n thank my Reviser person for that. My Reviser ish a friend from school who is currently going through my story and catching any errors neither I nor my Beta Reader had caught. And Boy …there are a lot e.e

Anyways…Not much Mahaado in this chapter…Lots of Ryou though n.n

On to Review Responses!

**Review Responses:**

**blackrosebunny451: **Yep I updated…hope you enjoy.

**Koriaena: **Yep yep. Besides, Bakura himself is not paying much attention right now. He ish preoccupied with something(not telling what though n.n)

**InsanityRoseSparkles: **I assure you that they will become friends…eventually You liked the song? o.o I didn't think it was that good…I messed up on the rhyming a little thought nn;

**Sycopowerranger: **Glad you're still reading it! :D And I'm not telling :P

**XBloodxStainedxTearsx:** Yay! A new reviewer! Hiya n.n I'll keep your idea in mind!

And a big collective thanks to anyone who reviewed! _:passes out snowman-shaped cookies:_

Anyways Review if you wish n.n I enjoy the comments very much.


	7. Chapter 6

**Title**: Shinto Majutsu

**Author**: Katreal

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the plot, if even that.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Dark glanced around the hall, watching the departing students. Apparently the feast was over and they were returning to their respective houses. Dark frowned, he knew he had to speak with the headmaster but according to Harry the dorm room had a password. The mage did not want to be locked out. He finally decided to go straight to Dumbledore, he was sure that the Headmaster would give him the password if he allowed him to stay as a student.

Dark turned away from the entrance to the hall and headed toward the staff table, all the other teachers had already departed leaving the elderly Headmaster alone at the table. Dumbledore turns toward the approaching teenager, wise blue eyes appraising him. Dark stops a few feet away, "Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes Mr. Black?"

The brown-haired teen chewed on his lip for a minute, trying to decide the best way to phrase his request, "I would like to talk to you about something . . . "

Dumbledore raised one silver eyebrow, "Oh . . . ? What for?"

"I would rather not speak here . . . It has to do with the circumstances surrounding my being here." Dark replied, waiting for the headmaster's reaction.

Dumbledore's expression did not change, instead he merely folded his hands on the table, "Is that so? I must say I am glad you decided to approach me directly. How about we talk in my office? Tomorrow after classes should be fine."

Dark smiles, slightly relieved, "Thank you. Though I do not know where your office is."

The headmaster's lips twitched as he tried to surpress a smile, "Ask Mr. Potter, he knows the location."

Dark nods, "Yes Professor."

Dumbledore rises from his seat and begins to walk away. A few minutes later he pauses and looks back, "By the way. The password to the Gryffindor Tower is _Enchante_."

The mage nods and makes his way out of the hall.

* * *

Ryou follows Draco through the various passages of Hogwarts, silently committing the route to memory. The two Slytherins walked in silence, neither speaking. This continued until they reached a seemingly dead end, Ryou deduced that they must be in the dungeon due to the slight chill in the air. Draco stepped in front of a stone statue, on closer inspection Ryou discovered that it was a snake wrapped around a sword. The blonde Slytherin glanced at Ryou, "This is the entrance to the Common Room. In order to gain entrance just stand in front of the statue and say '_Majutsu_'" 

As soon as the word left Draco's lips the obsidian eyes on the statue glittered. The wall behind the stone snake shimmered and became transparent. Draco eyed the white-haired teen, "The password changes periodically, so check the notice board unless you want to be locked out."

Without another word Draco stepped through the transparent wall, not even bothering to look back as he felt it solidify behind him.

Ryou remained standing outside, gazing at the stone statue thoughtfully, 'Majutsu...ne....'

Having lived in Japan for the greater part of the last few years the white-haired Slytherin knew what the password meant. He only wished it was only a coincidence, "Majutsu......."

The wall became transparent again, allowing Ryou to step inside. As he stepped through the illusion two words resonated within his mind, playing the English definition of the word over and over again, 'Black Magic....'

* * *

Dark stood alone outside the entrance hall, he kept berating himself for not finding out the location of the tower beforehand. Sighing he closed his eyes and slightly loosened the seals on his magic. Upon opening his eyes he saw faint lines of power heading every which way. 

Dark frowned at the sheer amount of lines, they were the power trails of every student to pass this way. The mage glanced at the lines before spotting one of a pure gold color; he smiled because he recognized that line; it was Harry's.

Dark began to seal up his hereditary magic once again, watching as all the lines began to fade and vanish; all except that one gold one. This line he followed, knowing it would lead him to Gryffindor tower.

He followed Harry's trail as it wound through the corridors, through doors, and up stairs. One or two times Dark had to double back, the staircases had shifted causing the direct route to change. Eventually the mage arrived in front of a portrait of a fat lady in a large frilly dress. He frowned as he saw Harry's line disappear through the portrait. He mumbled to himself, "Where is the tower?"

"Password please?" Dark looked up suddenly, surprised to find the lady in the picture had her arms crossed impatiently. He raises an eyebrow as he noticed that the portrait was moving; the lady's foot was tapping.

"Well?" Asked the Fat Lady.

"Um...Enchante?"

She smiled, "Same to you dearie." Dark finally understood as the portrait swung open, revealing a hole through which Harry's trail went. The mage replaced the seal on his magic and the line vanished from his view. Murmuring a thanks to the Lady in the Portrait, Dark stepped through the hole. The portrait silently swung shut after him.

* * *

Ryou lay awake in his four poster bed, in the 6th year Dorms. He stared up at the canopy, a thoughtful look in his chocolate brown eyes. Ryou sighed, he had a puzzle on his hands...two actually. One was a certain blonde haired Slytherin named Draco Malfoy. Ryou wondered why the Prefect kept his pain all bottled up, why he distanced himself from others. He knew personally that doing so just magnified the pain, not make it go away.

His other puzzle was his own yami, Bakura. Ryou was becoming worried over the continued silence, it just wasn't like Bakura to act this way. The tomb-robber's spirit usually watched his hikari all the time, making sarcastic remarks on situations and wrenching control away for a few minutes. But lately, all he had done was stay in his own soul room...

Ryou closed his eyes and felt himself lose awareness of the world around him. When he opened them again he was in his own soul room; once again sitting on his bed and staring at the door on the opposite side of the soul corridor.

Ryou knew he would get no answers out of his yami, but it still worried him. He runs his fingers through his snowy white hair nervously; trying to decide whether or not to look himself. Ryou stared at the door; behind that door was the reason for Bakura's silence.

Chewing on his lip, he gently rose off the bed and with hesitant steps he made his way to the Soul Corridor. The white-haired teen paused in front of the opposite door, the one leading to his yami's Soul Room; his hand hovering over the doorknob. Gathering his courage Ryou gently turned the knob and pushed the door opened.

Ryou gulped, he had never seen the inside of Bakura's Soul Room before; he did not know what to expect. As his eyes slowly got used to the darkness he began to make out some shapes in the room. It was patterned off an Egyptian tomb; which wasn't very surprising considering Bakura was a Tomb Robber. Ryou could barely make out a big rectangular object in the corner of the room; something about it just seemed out of place. He was about to go study it closer when a voice rang out in the darkness, "Hello Hikari."

Ryou froze, "H-hi"

Bakura's figure slowly melted out of the shadows, soon Ryou was able to see the dangerously cold expression on his yami's face. The hikari gulped and averted his gaze; he did not want to look in Bakura's cold red eyes.

Bakura stalked over to his hikari, "What are you doing in here?"

Ryou shivered at the deadly calm tone, "I-I was worried about you."

The yami just continued to stare, "Ryou..."

"H-hai?"

Bakura narrows his eyes, "Get out."

Ryou's brown eyes widen before he turns and rushes out the door. Bakura sighed and closed the wooden door behind him.  
'That was close...'

* * *

A/N: Well that's all I have time to do right now. I am stuck at my grandparents house and we shall have company in a few hours. I don't have time to do the review responses....sorry....Maybe I can get a chapter done tomorrow....if not I won't be able to until I get back home...which is on Sunday afternoon I think...hmm....what else is there? 

Kouryu: I dunno. Shiden?  
Shiden: _:shrugs:_ No idea.

u.u you guys are no help....anyways....have a happy holiday n.n

Shiden: Wait! I remember!  
Kouryu: You forgot to ask them to review!

O.o Oh yeah...Well I had better listen to my muses....Please Review n.n


	8. Chapter 7

**Title**: Shinko Majutsu

**Author**: Katreal

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the plot, if even that.

**Chapter 7**

Bakura sat in the darkness of his soul room; listening to his hikari's thoughts through their link. He could feel them slowing down as Ryou slipped into dreaming, but still Bakura did nothing. Minutes passed, though it was near impossible to tell in the darkness of his soul room. Finally Bakura stood and made his way toward the door. He paused; his hand gripping the doorknob tightly; much the same way Ryou had done earlier. Bakura shook his head and opened the door to the Soul Corridor. He glanced at Ryou's soul room, the door was partially open. The white-haired spirit glanced inside; his hikari was fast asleep on the bed. A small smile tugged at Bakura's lips, despite popular opinion, the thief actually cared about his light; he had proven this on quite a few occasions.

The most obvious took place during the Battle City Finals, when he took the Egyptian God's attack; it would have almost certainly killed his hikari. The other occasions were less obvious but nevertheless, they happened.

Bakura softly pulled the door to his hikari's soul room shut, and locked it. He did not want Ryou to know what he was doing. Bakura knew quite well that Ryou was a light sleeper, and with the door to his Soul Room open he would wake up the moment his yami took over. With the door shut, Ryou could sleep deeply. Bakura didn't want to be responsible for causing Ryou to miss his classes due to lack of sleep.

The spirit winces, he really did not want to deal with a grumpy light the next morning; for grumpy Ryou would be if he missed his classes. Bakura sighed and took over.

Bakura opened his eyes and sat up. He stared absently at the green and silver hangings on the bed before muttering, "Gomen Ryou, It's not that I don't trust your judgment…but I've learned to listen to my instincts; and something is telling me that you being accepted here was no coincidence."

Bakura slipped one of Ryou's black robes over his pajamas and silently drew back the curtains. The tomb robber's sharpened senses took note of the breathing patterns of the other boys, in two cases he didn't need to check, they were snoring so loudly that Bakura began to wonder how anyone was able to sleep with the entire racket they were making. Bakura nodded slightly in satisfaction; he wouldn't have to worry about one of the others spotting him. Not that he cared if someone saw him; he just didn't want to have to erase anyone's memories this night.

The tomb robber padded across the room, his footfalls making no sound on the lush carpet that lined the floor of the Slytherin 6th Year Dorms. With practiced ease the white-haired thief opened the door just wide enough to slip through and closed it behind him, all without making a sound.

* * *

Draco Malfoy glanced around the common room; he knew not why he was still awake at such an ungodly hour on the first day of school, it was11 p.m. He groaned and sank back into the soft green and silver chair that he resided in; he felt tired, he knew he was tired, so why couldn't he sleep? Draco rubbed his temples; he could feel a headache coming on. 

Draco's hand froze and he listened hard; he could have sworn he heard the sound of a door opening. His eyes immediately flickered to the two doors that lead to the separate dorms. There was nothing next to the door to the Girl's Dormitory Stairs. Draco glances at the door to the Boy's Dormitory stairs; there was a deep shadow next to it.

The Slytherin frowned; did he just imagine the sound? He didn't think so. There was an uneasy feeling in the room, like someone was watching him. He felt a shiver run up his spine.

'_Am I going crazy?' _Draco wondered absently as he glanced around the room. The unexplainable feeling was still there. Draco sighed and decided to just ask outright, "Who is there?"

* * *

Bakura had just slipped into the Slytherin Common Room when he immediately noticed another presence in the room. He growled softly and quickly ducked into the shadows beside the door. His blood red gaze roamed the room as he searched for the source. Bakura noticed the boy from earlier seated in one of the various chairs around the long cold fireplace. The Tomb Robber searched Ryou's memories and found a name for the boy, Draco Malfoy; the boy who Ryou had been puzzling over before the trip to his soul room earlier. 

The thief's eyes narrowed as he recognized the green-eyed Slytherin's alert expression, Draco must have heard the door closing. Bakura _really _did not want to use his powers to erase anyone's memories. One, it would mostly likely wake up Ryou. Two, Bakura didn't want to risk messing with the magic barriers around the castle. Three, he was almost certain that there was another Shadow Magic user in the castle; he had sensed faint traces of it after the feast.

"Well? Who is it?"

It was official; the Slytherin knew he was there. Bakura weighed his options; he could pretend to be Ryou and claim that he couldn't sleep. He could just wait in the shadows until Draco fell asleep, which didn't look like it would be happening anytime soon according to how alert the Slytherin was. Or he could just erase the kid's memories and risk the possibility of alerting the other Shadow Magic user to his presence. Choices…what fun. **(1)**

Bakura gave an uncharacteristic sigh and half-closed his eyes; he hated choices, especially when they are made hard due to a recent personality shift. A year ago he wouldn't have thought twice about either killing the kid or erasing his memory regardless of the consequences. Stupid light, it was his entire fault. It seems that Bakura, the mighty King of Thieves, the Scourge of the Tombs, Thief of the Sennen Ring, had finally developed a conscience. The fact that it took about 5000 years didn't seem to bother him. One reason for the sudden change was that he no longer had a demented Egyptian God of Evil telling him to kill, maim, and drive insane.** (2)** Bakura knew this…but he was firmly set on blaming his light for the change anyway.

Opening his eyes Bakura decided on the first choice. He mentally winced; he hated acting like his light. Ryou was just too 'sweet' and polite for his own good. Luckily, Bakura had a lot of practice.

* * *

Draco's gaze flickered to the deep shadow by the door to the boy's staircase; he could have sworn he saw movement in there. As soon as trained his gaze on the shadow someone stepped out. Draco frowns; it was the boy he shared a compartment with on the train. What was his name again? Baku? Baka? Oh wait, Bakura**(3)**. That was it. 

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you Malfoy-san. I didn't expect anyone else to be awake."

Draco's frown deepens at the other's statement. The words seemed like they were forced, as if the boy did not really mean them. This led to another question; Draco looked straight into Bakura's ruby red eyes, "Why are you down here?"

Wait a minute. Red eyes? Since when did the white-haired Slytherin have _red _eyes? He could have sworn they were brown earlier.

Bakura smiled guiltily, though Draco noticed that the 'smile didn't reach his eyes' to quote some random saying he had read before. The new Slytherin's voice didn't sound too guilty either, "I couldn't sleep, Malfoy-san. I thought I might be able to get some peace down here; it is quite noisy up there."

Draco snorted at this; he understood the boy's meaning all too well. It was true, Crabbe and Goyle both sounded like a horde of angry dragons when they slept. The only reason anyone ever got any sleep at all was because they had learned to put a silencing charm around their own beds.

Draco half closes his eyes and leans back against the chair, he was too tired to be mean to the new student tonight. He vaguely noticedthat Bakura sat down on one of the various sofas in the room. Draco sighed, not even bothering to don his usual mask of indifference, "They are a little loud aren't they?"

"Yes, quite."

Draco cracked one eye open, "You know the _Silencio _charm right?" At Bakura's hesitant nod he continued, "Then just cast it around your bed, it should wear off before morning. That way you can sleep."

"Thank you. Good night Malfoy-san." Bakura smiled gratefully, though once again both the smile and the words seemed empty.

Draco's eyes drifted closed as Bakura rose from his spot on the couch. He heard a door open and close and assumed that the other Slytherin had gone back to bed. Draco yawned, feeling even more tired then before. His eyelids fluttered as he tried to fight off sleep. Oh, _now_ he was tired? Sighing Draco followed Bakura's example and headed up to bed. Due to his half-asleep state, Draco did not realize thatBakura's bed was empty.

* * *

Bakura had to resist gagging as he left the room. Just pretending to be that polite always made him feel sick. He shuddered and hoped he would never have to do it again, if he did…well lets just say that someone would receive a one-way ticket to the Shadow Realm. Well, at least he got out of that situation relatively easily; hopefully the Slyhterin would believe he had gone to bed. Shrugging Bakura stepped through the illusionary wall leading out into the maze-like hallways of Hogwarts School of Witch-Craft and Wizardry. 

Bakura wandered the school the school for a bit, making a mental map of all the rooms, staircases, and secret passageways he could find. Eventually the thief found a passage behind a gargoyle. He frowned; this one seemed to be a password activated one. Extremely curious as to what lay behind the statue, he snooped around a bit. About ten minutes later Bakura sighed and gave up; he stalked to a nearby room and sat down, deciding to try a different approach.

He felt the body go limp as he materialized in spirit form. Bakura shook his head and glanced back, to all appearances it seemed like Ryou was sleeping. He smirked and made his way back towards the Gargoyle passage. Utilizing his current transparent nature, Bakura stepped through the wall to find a spiral staircase. Bakura smiled faintly as he made his way up the stairs; Beware world, the Tomb Robber's curiosity has been aroused!

At the top of the staircase Bakura stopped, he could hear voices on the other side.

* * *

**(1) **Please note the sarcasm in this statement. 

**(2) **That rhymes! :D

**(3) **Remember…Draco tends to refer to people by their last names.

Muwahaha! A cliffy! Muwahaha! :_cough_: Anyways that's all I'm going to do for now. It's about twice as long as usual so be happy. I was sick this weekend u.u. So I decided to get a chapter out for you before I go back to school n.n. Er…I least I would have done so if my internet were working! :_growls: _I had to wait until I got home from school...Evilness!

I know I'm tending to focus on Ryou and Malfoy now…but Mahaado will be back soon! I promise. It's just that he's asleep right now…and who wants to write about someone sleeping? Heck, who wants to _read_ about someone sleeping? Not very interesting, ne?

Also please ignore my switching between 'light' and 'hikari'. I just find that the word 'light' sounds better in some places.

Anyways if you think Malfoy is out of character, well think about it. It's late and he's tired, would he want to exert the effort of acting like a jerk to one of his own housemates? I think not.

Anyways, on to the review responses:

**blackrosebunny451: **Updated n.n

**SPUW Commander, Ruler of the eastern hemisphere, whatever!!!!: **Tis updated! Hope you enjoyed it.

**Night-Owl123:** Hope you enjoy it. Happy belated holidays to you too n.n

**Koriaena: **Baku-chan was being mean. He just doesn't want Ryou butting into his business.

**InsanityRoseSparkles: **You'll find out soon, just not in this chapter.

**Lord Sesshomaru: **Done n.n

**shadow/phantomness: **They will eventually…just not till after Christmas(story-time…not real-time)

**Herald of Chaos: **Yes Ryou should be in Gryffindor. But the hat announced his decision based on what he had seen which was mostly of Bakura. Harry will find out eventually n.n

**Sycopowerranger: **Tis okay. I'm just glad you reviewed.

**Little Girl: **_:sigh: _I know…MY reviser person has been getting after me about that…I tried to keep mostly in past tense this chapter.

**SPUW Commander, Ruler of the eastern hemisphere, whatever!!!!'s brother: **Meh…don't worry about it. English is my first language too…though I learned a bit of Japanese during my three year stay…well anyways back to your question. 'Hai'is a more formal way of saying yes. I think 'Aa' or 'Un' is more like yeah or uh huh. I am not certain about these however. After all I'm going by something I've picked up in watching subbed anime and what I can remember of Kindergarten and First grade…which is kind of hard to do when I am now in Ninth grade.

Well that's all for now. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to review!


	9. Chapter 8

**Title**: Shinko Majutsu

**Author**: Katreal

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the plot, if even that.

**Last Time:**

He felt the body go limp as he materialized in spirit form. Bakura shook his head and glanced back, to all appearances it seemed like Ryou was sleeping. He smirked and made his way back towards the Gargoyle passage. Utilizing his current transparent nature, Bakura stepped through the wall to find a spiral staircase. Bakura smiled faintly as he made his way up the stairs; Beware world, the Tomb Robber's curiosity has been aroused!

At the top of the staircase Bakura stopped, he could hear voices on the other side.

**Chapter 8**

Bakura pressed his ear against the wooden door. Normally he would have just gone inside to listen; but he wanted to be cautious. He knew that the wizards could see ghosts; does that mean they can see spirits too? Bakura didn't want to take that chance. If the wizards could see him, well Ryou would be the first suspect due to the uncanny resemblance between the Tomb Robber and his light. Bakura strained to hear, soon he could make out words.

"Headmaster…half is true…other one? Magical…missed?"

Bakura frowned, he could only make out a few words here and there; but judging by the voice it was Professor McGonagall talking. But to who? The thief only had to wait a moment before the cheery voice of Albus Dumbledore answered.

"Minerva…quite simple…"

Bakura growled in frustration; forget the consequences, he was using Shadow Magic! The spirit drew on the power of the Sennen Ring; this increased his hearing. Now he could make out the full sentences.

* * *

Let us back up a bit for the reader's sake, ne? Well a few minutes before Bakura discovered the Gargoyle passage, Minerva McGonagall entered the headmaster's office. Dumbledore was seated at his desk, fiddling absently with one of the various silver thingamajigs that inhabited the cluttered office. He glanced up, "Good Evening Minerva. Is there anything the matter?" 

Professor McGonagall nodded, "Good Evening Headmaster. I am here to…clarify something."

Dumbledore sets the silver thingamajig on his desk and folds his hands, blue eyes twinkling, "It would be the two students; correct?"

By this time Bakura had taken up residence outside the office, unknown to the two Professors.

McGonagall nodded, "Yes Headmaster. Hogwarts has never had late starters before, much less foreigners! I can understand Sirius's ward; if even half of what you said at the feast was true. But what about the other one? How could one of his magical strength have been missed?"

Dumbledore chuckled, "Minerva, it's actually quite simple. He never was in the first place."

The usually unruffled teacher was confused, "I'm afraid I don't understand Albus."

"Minerva…do you remember George? The one in the Marauder's year?"

Professor McGonagall frowns, "Hmm…George…Wait." Her eyes widen slightly behind her spectacles, "You mean that Ravenclaw George Bakura? One of the greatest curse breakers for Gringotts!? George and that Ryou are related?"

Dumbledore nods, "Indeed. Ryou is George's son."

Professor McGonagall frowns, "I didn't even know he had a son…besides they look nothing alike. But that still doesn't answer my question."

"You're right. Well, five years ago letters of acceptance were sent to all the potential first years, including Ryou. But George intercepted the letter first and sent a reply back. I think I have it around here somewhere…" Shuffle, shuffle, shuffle, "Aha! Here it is."

McGonagall takes the letter from Dumbledore's outstretched hand and reads:

_Dear Dumbledore,_

_I see you are still Headmaster huh? Hope you are well. Anyway I shall get to the point. As you are probably aware I am not going to allow my son to go to school quite yet. My wife and daughter are recently deceased and Ryou is almost sick with grief. I do not wish to introduce him into the magical world at such a time. Maybe next year or the year after that; once his grief has dwindled. Please do me this favor?_

_Sincerely, George Bakura_

The transfiguration professor glances up, "Why have you waited so long?"

The Headmaster takes the letter back, "George and Ryou moved to Japan soon after and I hadn't heard from him. I'm guessing that hearing rumors of Voldemort after the Sorcerers Stone incident put him on alert; he tried to move his only family, Ryou, out of danger. I didn't hear from him since; at least not until this summer…"

_-Flashback-_

_Dumbledore was once again sitting in his office, looking over the list of potential first-years one last time when he heard a knock. Without looking upwards he speaks softly, "Come in."_

_The door to his office creaked open and then closed again. Professor Dumbledore still didn't look up, "Yes?"_

"_Professor Dumbledore?" Asked a voice he had not heard in a long time, "I wish to ask you something."_

_Dumbledore looked up, mildly surprised to see the face of his old student, George Bakura, "It has been a long time George; what do you need?"_

_The younger man didn't say anything for a moment, unconsciously running his fingers through his short black-hair**(1)**, "Well…Do you remember that lettersix years ago?"_

_Dumbledore nods, "Yes. Are you planning to let your son join us now?"_

"_Yes. I may have spent most of the last five years in Egypt but I can tell that something is wrong with Ryou. Whenever I return home I find him…withdrawn. He hardly ever talks and stays shut in his room most of the time. I'm hoping that coming into a close-knit society such as Hogwarts he might be able to make a friend or two. Plus there is the fact that I would rather my son knew how to defend himself; now that Voldemort is back."_

_Dumbledore nods again, "I understand."_

_George Bakura smiles and whispers, "Thank you Headmaster." Before turning on his heel and exiting the office._

_Sighing Dumbledore retrieves his quill and adds one more name to the list of first years, though making a note beside it saying 'Sixth-Year'. _

-End Flashback-

Professor Dumbledore ended his narration of his memory, "See Minerva? It was quite simple."

The transfiguration teacher, Minerva McGonagall inclines her head slightly, "I suppose."

The headmaster's long hands twitched as he gazed at one of the thingamajigs on his desk, without looking up he asks, "Is that all Minerva?"

"Yes Headmaster. Thank you for your time."

* * *

Bakura sprang away from the door as he heard Professor McGonagall's approaching footsteps. He raced down the spiral staircase, all but flying straight through the wall concealing the passage, managing to scare the living daylights out of a brown cat that had the unfortunate luck of being in the thief's path. He didn't stop until he reached the room where Ryou was. The spirit walked over to his hikari's currently soulless**(2) **body, retaking control and standing up. 

Without even bothering to ponder the conversation he had overheard Bakura began to make his way back to the common room, the only thing he bothered to think about now was, _'Do I tell Ryou? ..............Nah............I'd rather not listen to the constant musings that would most likly come from such information...' _Bakura frowned, _'That reminded me_**(3) **_I havn't bugged that light of mine for awhile....' _

Bakura smirked at that thought, he knew exactly how he wound annoy his light the next morning...

* * *

_--Oi, wakey wakey hikari-pretty.--_

Ryou groaned and stuffed his head under a pillow, -_'Kura…- _He mumbled sleepily_, -You're acting like Marik again…-_

_--So? -- _Bakura appeared in spirit form and poked his hikari,_--If you keep lazing around like that you shall miss breakfast.-- _

Ryou grumbled something into his pillow and swatted at Bakura's hand; apparently he had forgotten how frightened he had been at the spirit last night. The aforementioned spiritsmirked and poked Ryou in the side, delighting in annoying his light, "Hikari-pretty must wake up!"

Sighing Ryou sat up and rubbed his eyes, "You do know that it's creepy when you act like that…right?"

Bakura just smirked, "That _is_ the whole point _yadonushi_."

Ryou shook his head and quickly changed, forsaking his silver silk pajamas in favor of the black school robe. He absently noticed that the Slytherin badge had somehow appeared onto the front of his robe. Also, folded neatly on his trunk Ryou had found a green and silver scarf, he put the scarf aside for later.

The white-haired hikari suddenly noticed silence. He frowned; Bakura had once again retreated to his soul room to sulk. Why you ask? To tell you the truth neither Ryou nor this poor author could tell you that at the moment. Neither the hikari nor the writer could claim to understand the twisted train of thought that made up the Tomb Robber's logic.

Anyways, back to the story. Ryou dug through his trunk; trying to decide what to bring. Deciding that he would most likely be allowed to collect his books before class Ryou only stuffed his wand in his pocket**(4)** and exited the dorms.

* * *

The Dark Magician had always been an early riser, a left over habit from when he was a priest. This morning was no different; Dark had risen with the sun to go downstairs, once again dressed in familiar clothing. Wizard's robes were very similar to his own clothing; minus the armor of course. 

Dark passed the time by going through his text books, not the 6th year ones…but the 1st and 2nd year. Being a spell-caster himself, Dark knew that basics were essential to any type of magic. He was quite interested in the modern method of magic, it might not be as powerful as shadow magic but the various ways it could be used was impressive. Shadow Magic focused on the soul and spirit, where as this new magic focused on the physical world.

Unfortunately, so far the mage had seen neither hide nor hair of any type of spell that could help him. But…he wasn't really expecting to find anything in the early books anyway. The sound of footsteps made Dark look up from his reading. Exiting the 6th years Boys Dormitory was Harry and Ron. Both seemed to be in a rush. Ron sprinted out the portrait hole, mumbling to himself about being late. Dark quirked his eyebrow at this, but made no comment.

Harry would have followed the red-head's example if he hadn't of spotted the Magician in his corner, "Dark! What are you still doing here!? Everyone else has already gone to breakfast!"

The mage shrugs and closes his book; Harry's question had confirmed where all the students had been going for the last 10 minutes or so. "So that's where everyone was going?"

"Yes, now hurry. Even if you aren't hungry you have to go to breakfast to get your schedule."

Dark nods and puts his book in his bag. Swinging the bag over his shoulder he stood up, "Do I need anything?"

Harry shook his head, "No, they allow you to return to the Common Room to pick up your text books."

"Alright."

With that they both exit the common room.

* * *

There we go…done…_:sighs: _I went back and reread a lot of this story…and let me just say that I have decided to go back and rewrite it. Maybe not today…maybe not tomorrow…maybe not even until I finish this story completely…but I will eventually! There are just so many things I feel could be better…so many things I can expand on…so many things I can add…Oh well…It'll definitely have to wait till I have more time… 

**(1)** I dunno how he really looks…don't get mad at me!

**(2) **Well…Ryou is still in his soul room and Bakura is in spirit form…that means there is no soul in control, making it soulless.

**(3) **..............Don't ask how.............

**(4) **Holly, Dragon Heartstring, 10 inches if you are curious.

**Review Responses:**

**GG: **Sorry…I've only seen the dub and it seems like Yami no Yugi believes that Bakura doesn't care…I'll go back and change it, okay?

**Dragon C. Chan: **Thank you!

**InsanityRoseSparkles**: Fear teh sneakyness! XD Anyways, glad you like the chapter n.n

**SPUW Commander, Ruler of the eastern hemisphere, whatever!!!!'s brother: **Glad you liked it :D

**T.K.: **Ano…Why would Mahaado know Bakura was eavesdropping? Bakura is currently outside Dumbledore's office and Mahaado is asleep in the Gryffindor's Dorms. Yep Ryou and Draco will become friends…kinda…And yep. He will have to wear long sleeves n.n

**Sycopowerranger: **Glad you like it…though in this chapter I made Bakura sound…different…More like I imagine Marik would be O.o I've never written Marik before…

**Koriaena: **_:is just imagining it now: _XD I just _have_ to put that in the story somewhere!


End file.
